


Smashers Baring Clothes

by Verae



Category: Final Fantasy, Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Modeling, Powerbottom, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verae/pseuds/Verae
Summary: A collection of the dudes from Super Smash Bros. getting naked and gay, usually with one another, sometimes by themselves.





	Smashers Baring Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is a super weird fucking pairing to start with, but trust and believe, this idea came from the deliriousness of early morning writing. We're talking like 2 AM stuff. However, if I didn't think it was any good, I wouldn't post it in the first place.
> 
> Also, I'm definitely writing Cloud again. He's a big slutty sub top with a cotton candy heart and a ton of awkward lust towards his fellow boys; what's not to love? He's just an overgrown gay kid with more feelings than he know what to do with and it's adorable.

With chirping insects singing in surround sound and the sky a bluish morning hue, the three swordsmen arrived on Distant Planet with all of the relaxed nature of a group of people who’d been living on the stage all their lives. However, they were a little off the beaten path, choosing to set up on the ground at the base of a tree with trailing roots and soft, cherry-colored mushrooms at knee-height. Marth was clad in a casual t-shirt, shorts, a smock, and a pair of sandals, carrying a large easel and canvas on his back with a small bag of art supplies. He’d taken up painting and was using his fellow smashers to practice anatomy. The blue-haired swordsman was rather giddy as today was a special day for his works in particular. Feeling more confident than usual with his skills, he’d made an excursion to the scenic Distant Planet for a print he’d decided would be the first of an art gallery he was planning. Of course, Marth took two models with him.

Cloud was wearing a pair of black pants, black boots, and a black tank top. While he was somewhat new to the whole modelling thing, Marth had insisted Cloud be one of his muses for this particular illustration. Cloud was easily convinced since he appreciated Marth’s talents both on and off the battlefield, but something inside of him was telling him he was in for a lot more than he could probably do. Figuring he’d just be posing for an excessive amount of time, Cloud hoped he was up for the job.

Roy was wearing a light grey jacket, a white shirt, sweatpants, and a pair of tennis shoes. He was one of Marth’s regular models. That is, Marth came to Roy first whenever he needed to practice anatomy since the two were so close already. Plus, it helped that Marth knew what Roy looked like better than anyone else--the two had showered together, fought against one another through time and space, and even landed their first Smash gig with each other. It’d been almost twenty years of friendship, so whenever Marth asked Roy for something, it was usually met with immediate understanding and a friendly insight.

Marth put the easel down before a gathering of long, flat mushrooms nestled between a pair of huge roots. Framing the scene, he quietly gazed at the base of the gargantuan tree, trying to paint a picture in his mind of what exactly he wanted to draw. The Distant Planet was known for its absolutely massive terrain, flora, and fauna, but Marth hadn’t quite realized just how dwarfing the place was until he arrived. Still, with the sounds of insects hot in his ears, his imagination ran wild, thinking of two warriors meeting in the fantastical forest.

“This is it.” Marth put his bag down and plucked out several paintbrushes, a palette, and some acrylic paints. Cloud turned to him, hands in his pockets as he silently watched Marth put together his things.

“Where are we gonna be?” Roy asked, Marth immediately pointing to the mushrooms. He put his supplies down and walked over to what was essentially the set, pushing on one of the flat fungi. Cloud followed along and rolled over onto one of them, sighing softly.

“They’re soft.”

“Good. You two are gonna be laying on them, so get comfortable,” Marth said, returning to the easel. Roy joined Cloud and bounced onto the mushrooms, rolling about before pausing and grinning.

“You doing alright?” Roy asked, Cloud nodding wordlessly. He wasn’t one to share much of his feelings, so he didn’t elaborate further, merely choosing to put his hands behind his head and look up at the tree above. The massive branches and thousands of heavy leaves high above his head painted a canopy of impressive majesty. Cloud was familiar with massive structures, but he hadn’t ever seen one so organic save for the Northern Crater back home. Watching the tower-sized clouds of white pour across the azure sky gave him a sense of peace, and while the insects buzzing weren’t particularly relaxing, they did add to the atmosphere.

“Alright you two. Strip off,” Marth said. Cloud glanced over at him, confused for a moment before he heard movement coming from Roy. Sitting up, Cloud watched as Roy slid off the mushrooms and pulled off his jacket and shirt, walking over to the easel as he disrobed. He set them down on top of Marth’s bag before undoing his shoes and socks, taking them off before sticking his fingers underneath his waistband. Then, as easily as if he’d been doing it for years, Roy casually stripped off his pants and underwear, exposing himself to the elements. He turned to the Cloud, giving him a look of interest. Cloud looked right on back and ogled Roy’s body unintentionally.

Roy was a twink for sure, but he was a muscular twink just on the edge of being a jock. His biceps, pecs, and thighs were muscular in a soft way, almost as if they were little pigeons or rabbits curled up and asleep. He had firm abs, a smooth, hairless body, and the beautiful, broad shoulders of a strong youth. Cloud avoided trying to see anything indecent, his mind suddenly distracted as he processed Roy speaking to him.

“What’s up?”

“E-Er… strip down…?”

“Uh-huh. Did Marth not tell you? It’s a painting that explores human anatomy. I guess it’s not easy to figure out off of nothing, huh?” Roy scratched his shoulder before shrugging. Marth glanced over.

“You okay, Cloud?” Marth asked, Cloud getting up and quickly walking over to Marth and Roy.

“Y-You didn’t… tell me it would be like this,” Cloud said, nodding at Roy’s clothes in a pile on the ground.

“Oh. Sorry. You don’t have to do it,” Marth spoke as if he were coming out of a daze--as if Cloud’s sudden respect for his own privacy was somehow unwarranted. The grainy sound of cicadas began to swallow Cloud’s hearing, his face growing red as he thought at a million miles an hour.

“I-I… will do it. Sorry, I just.” Cloud stopped at that, quietly turning around to the pile of clothes. He quietly yanked off his tank top and blushed, moving to his pants next and then his shoes and socks. Roy returned to the mushrooms to sit down and whistled when Cloud took off his pants, making the blonde turn to him, confused.

“You look good!” Roy said, smiling. Cloud looked down at himself and tried to ignore his own poor choice of underwear--a jockstrap was probably one of the worst things for him to put on today. Blushing a little, Cloud tried to ignore Roy’s appreciation for his ass. The broad, tight straps boosted Cloud’s cheeks, but he didn’t even need it. His buns were legendary, the fat, globe-like cheeks curving up like hills. When he stripped off the jock, his strong hips were visible too, his slim pelvic bone turning into perfect ovals bordered by thick thighs and a tight lower back. Cloud had the perfect apple bottom, muscular yet curvaceous with just a hint of how tight his hole was.

Trudging back to the mushrooms with an ass that wobbled as he walked, Cloud sat down next to Roy who stared at him, in awe of his figure. Cloud looked back at Roy, blushing as he rubbed his arm. The redhead was obviously enamored by Cloud’s form, but Cloud was awkward. He couldn’t take compliments, so he just looked away and tried to ignore Roy.

From Roy’s perspective, Cloud was easily more muscular than he. The blonde had bigger pecs, more defined arms, and legs to die for. Cloud had calves easily distinguishable from thighs, thighs easily distinguishable from ass, and an ass that was out of this world. His abs were slightly more defined, probably due to a better diet, and his shoulders were larger. Still, Roy could tell that Cloud was a twink at one point. He was more comparable to a jock or a gym rat now, but there was still a softness about his body that made him look boyish.

“Alright you two, let’s get you posed. I know you’re not totally comfortable, Cloud, but we have to do something that’ll be unique for this piece,” Marth said, breaking the silence between his models and himself.

“I’ll be okay,” Cloud said simply, leaning back and trying to relax despite being extremely uncomfortable. Roy stared at Marth attentively, Cloud feeling ever so slightly shut out. Roy seemed so used to listening to Marth, whereas Cloud had instantly become a problem the minute Marth even did so much as give a single direction that didn’t even have to do with posing. Cloud wanted to be on his A game for Marth, and it felt somewhat annoying that he felt inferior to Roy out of the gate.

“Let’s do something… provocative. Something that’ll get people talking. How about we do a lean-in for a kiss or something? No actual kissing, just the hint of romance between nude warriors,” Marth said, biting his thumb nail as he stared at the two of them. Cloud immediately felt regret and questions bubbling up in his stomach, but he turned to Roy and got a smile, making him feel ever so slightly better about the situation.

“How about one of us lays back like this and the other leans in on them? Kinda like crawling over them?” Roy asked, laying back with his arms behind him as if he were a mermaid seated on a rock or sitting up on a fainting couch.

“Ooh, that’s a good idea. Hold on.” Marth raced back to his easel, giving them a thumbs-up. Roy motioned for Cloud to follow along.

“Act like you’re crawling towards me. Stop really close to my face,” Roy said, Cloud swallowing and steeling himself to do as he was told. Carefully, Cloud pulled onto his hands and knees, crawling towards Roy. He kept going, their legs tangling together and resting against each other as he pressed his arms onto the mushrooms behind Roy’s body, pulling their faces extremely close.

“Too close,” Marth said, Cloud blushing and pulling his face away a little.

“Er, you mean like that?” Roy asked, Marth shaking his head.

“Faces are fine. The hands are the problem. Cloud, don’t obstruct Roy. Just pull onto him,” Marth instructed, Cloud trying to follow suit; he moved their faces close again and pulled his arm back.

“W-Where do I rest my hand…?” Cloud asked, Roy staring at him.

“How about on Roy? You could put it on his chest or on his shoulder, although I think the shoulder would be too much. Press your palm against his chest.” Marth watched carefully, trying to get a mental image of what he wanted to see, reminding himself of the themes: provocative, beauty, and masculinity. Meanwhile, Cloud pressed his hand against Roy’s pec, squishing it under his hand, obstructing his nipple. The muscle was firm but still soft, Roy’s twunkishness immediately apparent. He grinned.

“You cold at all?” Roy asked, Cloud shaking his head.

“It’s supposed to get warm here,” Marth said, scratching his chin. “I think… you two should get your faces closer. Way closer. Stare into one another’s eyes like you really want something from each other.”

“I can’t go much further without extending my neck,” Roy said, Marth nodding.

“Cloud, move in closer to Roy. Don’t make it look unnatural, just act like you’re gonna sit in his lap or something.”

“Okay.” Cloud got uncomfortably close to Roy’s face, their noses barely a centimeter apart as they stared into one another’s eyes. Roy’s deep blue eyes were reflected in Cloud’s electric blue ones, the two of them forced to study one another’s faces.

“Perfect! Hold that pose.” Marth quickly went back to his materials, prepping his canvas and making sure he had all the colors he needed. Within a short moment, he had started sketching so he had a base to paint on.

Roy stared at Cloud’s face, enamored by the blonde’s masculine features. Cloud had a hard jawline, his chin not clefted and completely devoid of hair or imperfections. In general, Cloud’s skin was flawless, his cheeks and chin and forehead with an utter lack of wrinkles or discoloration or even bags. The sharpest lines were in his jaw and eyebrows, the sharp, pointed lines of blonde connoting some kind of anger or displeasure. His nose was long and narrow, ending in soft nostrils that seemed barely big enough to be called nostrils. His electrifying blue eyes were like sharp spirals, causing Roy to almost lose himself in them. Cloud’s downturned, slightly-frowning lips were smooth and pale pink, and Roy had a thought of what he might look like with lipstick on, or how soft they might be.

“You’re handsome,” Roy said quietly, watching Cloud’s pale cheeks flare up into a bright red color immediately. Despite that crimson color, Cloud’s face stayed stolid and expressionless, his resting bitch face the only thing giving any relative form of bearing on his thoughts, and even then, it really didn’t reflect his state of mind at all.

Cloud studied Roy’s face too, observing his twinkish beauty. The redhead had similarly red eyebrows that curved downwards, but not anywhere near the degree that Cloud’s did. In fact, they looked more determined than angry, and certainly had no connotation of bitchiness. Roy’s deep blue eyes were a jewel tone, sapphire and burnished opal mixing in his irises. The pleasantness of his pupils caused Cloud to easily stare deep into them. With a slightness not unlike a young boy’s, Roy’s jawline was rather soft. It was still the jawline of a man, but it wasn’t pointed by any means, and his chin looked like a child’s. Roy’s nose was shorter, closer to his face and a little more spread out than Cloud’s. Roy’s lips were tight yet calm, pinkish and looking rather supple. Cloud stared at them for a while, losing track of time as he silently pressed his legs to Roy’s. Before he knew it, plenty of time had gone by, and the day had grown hotter.

The air became muggier with each passing moment, slowly inching towards humidity as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. The buzzing of insects grew louder, and the wind died, leaving no reprieve for any wishing for coolness. The shade of the tree above was the only help for the three swordsmen, but even then, darkness meant nothing to humidity. The mushrooms below had grown a thin film of waxy strangeness that Cloud could feel on his legs and hand. When he realized exactly how much time had passed, Cloud also realized he was sweating slightly, partially because of exhaustion from holding the pose, but also from the weather. Roy was no different, sweat wetting his brow as he sighed in the summer air.

With the air slowly seeping into their skin, Roy and Cloud panted hot breaths onto one another’s faces; into one another’s mouths. Cloud licked his lips and his tongue rolled over Roy’s mouth too, Cloud blushing and apologizing. Roy stayed quiet, simply watching Cloud breathe.

As the hour rolled on, the air exponentially heated, moths fainting in the hazy day. It had gotten so hot that Marth had yanked off his shirt, sweat even rolling down his chin. Meanwhile, Cloud and Roy were dripping with sweat from their faces, pits, muscles, and everywhere in between. Having involuntarily gotten even closer, the two men began to enjoy the other’s breath rolling over their faces. Roy licked his own soft, pink lips, pressing his tongue against Cloud’s too. The redhead quietly and intentionally moved his tongue over Cloud’s mouth next, lapping up salty sweat and getting the blonde’s lips wet. With a small smile in his eyes, Roy sat his tongue on Cloud’s bottom lip, pushed into his lazily agape mouth. Cloud blushed brightly and Roy went further, pressing his tongue onto Cloud’s. 

Marth seemed completely unaware as things escalated between his models, Roy now twisting Cloud’s tongue up with his own, french kissing him. Cloud panted and blushed openly, desire filling his head as he let his tongue be used. His cock had managed to stay flaccid between his legs up until Roy started playing with him, his dick now ever so slightly rising. Roy’s soft cock grew too, the redhead turned on by Cloud’s submissive tongue.

“H-Hwuh… huhh….” Cloud panted audibly, his breaths turning to quiet moans as he listened to his and Roy’s sticky tongues mash up against one another in his mouth, dripping saliva down his throat and coating the insides of his cheeks. The sound was akin to a light fapping noise, careful sloppy pushes echoing a kind of slapping sound between his lips.

With ease, Roy quickly closed the distance between their mouths, openly kissing Cloud. Feeling those soft lips against his own, Roy lazily dribbled saliva into Cloud’s mouth. Meanwhile, Cloud ever so slightly arched his back in submission to Roy, trying not to move despite growing harder and hornier by the second. Focusing on Roy’s tasty lips against his own, Cloud felt his cock expand, his modesty completely thrown out the window as he reached a full erection at around ten inches long. Roy was also fully hard now, reaching a similar eight inches, but his cock was stuffed between his legs, so there would be no way for Marth to see his. In this way, Cloud realized Roy held his fate in his hands and was currently controlling it with his tongue and lips. 

Cloud stared into Roy’s eyes, stolen away by his boyish charm as he dribbled precum and quietly made out with him. Roy, meanwhile, was having the time of his life teasing Cloud, making him hard and kissing him openly. Taking the lead of their intense yet slow kiss, Roy wiggled Cloud’s tongue about with his own, pulling it between their mouths lewdly. Cloud dribbled saliva from the corner of his mouth, a smooth, sticky dollop mixing with sweat and pouring off his chin, splattering onto Roy’s chest.

“Mmph… hmphf… mmm….” Cloud made soft noises into Roy, vibrating their lips together. The two kissed playfully for what felt like forever before Marth spoke and they rapidly pulled their faces apart, back to the position they were in before.

“Cloud, I just wanted to let you know that your penis is in the picture,” Marth said, peering at his erection.

“Okay.” Cloud panted hard, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to Roy’s. He hoped Marth hadn’t noticed their play and just assumed Cloud was merely an awkward guy.

“Don’t get too upset. I think it looks better like this.”

“M-Mmm.”

“You’re new to the whole posing thing, right?” Roy asked casually before running his tongue over Cloud’s lips.

“Yea- hungjk!” Cloud was cut off as Roy’s tongue darted into his mouth and Roy pulled in for a quick kiss. However, he only bumped his lips up against Cloud’s this time, instead focusing on getting his tongue to the back of Cloud’s mouth. After a split-second of holding onto the blonde’s gag reflex, Roy yanked away and stayed casual, Cloud turning his head and coughing.

“You okay?” Marth asked, Cloud nodding and turning back to Roy with a pout on his face.

“You’re cute, blondie,” Roy whispered, locking lips with Cloud once again. Shutting his eyes, Cloud felt his mouth get pried open and his tongue immediately pulled out. Roy played with it in his own mouth, rolling it along his cheeks and throat opening, his lack of a gag reflex immediately apparent as Cloud felt the hole down to Roy’s pharynx roll across the bottom of his tongue.

As the day moved on even further, the heat made the two swordsmen even more passionate. Cloud’s erection became an unbearable itch between his legs as his cockslit ached and foamed with precum. Roy had played with Cloud’s mouth for so long that his tongue felt sore, but the blonde still wanted so much more. However, Roy stopped teasing his mouth, now merely whispering lewdly with him.

“You fuck a lot of guys with that cock?” Roy mumbled, Cloud blushing.

“N-No. V-Virgin….” Cloud admitted, Roy staring at him with glee.

“I could be your first, babe, but not now.”

“I-I… ah….”

“What’s wrong? Did I play too much? Sorry about your dick, but we‘re here for Marth,” Roy said, Cloud staying silent as he blushed and panted heavily, his cock obviously affecting him. “What do you think Marth thinks of your erection? Now he knows you’re a lil’ homo, doesn’t he?”

“M-Mhmm,” Cloud stammered even in his mumbles, his mind racing at a million miles an hour.

“You wanna fuck, I can tell. Those hips look real strong, babe. What do you think of railing me as soon as we’re done here?” Roy asked, rolling his tongue over Cloud’s lips again.

“Mm… hah….”

“Gimme an answer. You wanna breed me or not?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Yeah what?”

“I-I wanna fuck.”

“That’s good. Real good,” Roy stopped licking Cloud and gave a mischievous grin. Cloud concentrated on trying not to touch himself, his cock the focal point of his entire body in its erect state, the blonde unable to stop thinking about it. 

“Cloud, are you okay?” Marth asked, Cloud perking up and nodding without a word.

“He was telling me that he’s just a horny guy. Never got over his teenage lust,” Roy said, Cloud turning to him and blushing brightly with an accusatory pout.

“So long as he’s not gonna fuck you while I’m trying to paint, I don’t care,” Marth said, turning back to the canvas.

“How’s it going?” Roy asked, Marth giving his work the once-over.

“It’s good. You two are good at staying still. I figure it’ll be another twenty minutes. I finished painting you two a while ago, so the rest is just scenery,” Marth said, Roy grinning.

“What are we gonna do for twenty more minutes, babe?” Roy whispered, Cloud arching his back slightly once more, submission pouring through his body.

“D-Dunno.”

“You’re gonna cream yourself before Marth finishes, aren’t you? That slutty cock is just gonna start cumming and not stop ‘till you cry. Imagine that,” Roy muttered, lifting a hand dangerously and pressing it against Cloud’s pec. Cloud glanced over at Marth but he clearly hadn’t noticed, the blue-haired man working on some other part of the scene. Cloud looked down and blushed, pouting again.

“R-Roy…!”

“What’s up? You horny? I know.” Roy slowly caressed Cloud’s pink areola, the thing not necessarily huge, but rather manly in being akin to a well-sized coin. Roy used his fingers to tweak it, playing with Cloud before pushing on it like a button. Then, Roy wrapped two fingers around the nipple itself, pressing that soft muscle together.

“Mm… haah… ah….” Cloud moaned quietly, enjoying himself as his prickling, throbbing cock dribbled more precum onto Roy, the blonde having made a puddle on the redhead’s thigh by now.

“That’s it. Good boy,” Roy whispered, getting further into the power dynamic as he pinched Cloud’s nipple, producing a quiet, high-pitched whine from him. Cloud locked lips with Roy again, the two messily making out once more. Roy yanked at Cloud’s nipple, dull pleasure rolling up the blonde’s spine. For the last of the time they posed, Roy and Cloud lewdly exchanged saliva and comfortably cemented themselves into dominant and submissive roles.

“Okay you two, I’m done,” Marth said, Roy and Cloud carefully latching off of one another. Roy grinned and looked over.

“That was easier than previous times,” Roy said, Marth laughing.

“Well, Cloud’s good at this too, so. Well, thank you both!” Marth said, Roy looking to the blonde.

“Of course!” Roy said, slipping out from underneath Cloud, his own erect cock having gone soft between his thighs. Cloud followed Roy, approaching Marth while holding his dick to cover it. He figured it was a lost cause, but he still felt like he needed some kind of decency with Marth, even if the man had been staring at his erection for multiple hours. Still, Cloud felt extremely self-conscious, not wanting to see the painting and instead standing so he couldn’t see it.

“Damn. You’re gonna put this up in a gallery?! This looks great!” Roy exclaimed, Marth grinning immediately at the praise

“I try,” Marth said, brushing off his pride.

“How was posing for Marth, Cloud?” Roy asked, Marth turning to the blonde too.

“I-I… should do this more,” Cloud said, Marth cackling and Roy grinning mischievously at him.

“You are gay, right?” Marth asked, Cloud blushing hard.

“Yes. I am,” Cloud responded, feeling extremely self-conscious.

“Good. That’s sweet. I’m sure I’ll practice anatomy more in the future. When I do, I’ll think of you, Cloud,” Marth said, Cloud nodding as his cock surged with need. Being called ‘sweet’ made Cloud blush.

“Aw, he’s all embarrassed. It’s alright, Cloud,” Roy said, patting Cloud’s back.

“Y-Yeah,” Cloud mumbled, practically exuding submissiveness that translated into a slightly dulcet tone to his deep voice and what looked like the self-awareness of a small lamb. He covered his front with his hands to an even further extent, wanting to protect himself as he dribbled precum.

“I think we’re gonna stick around, Marth. I’ll see you later,” Roy said, Marth looking a little surprised.

“Oh. Okay. Don’t get too hot out here,” Marth said, packing up his things. Within a matter of minutes, Marth was gone, leaving Roy and Cloud to their own devices. Cloud awkwardly strolled back over to the mushrooms, holding his cock in his hand to soothe it. Roy trudged over with a strong grin.

“You’re adorable. Just makes me wanna get my ass destroyed by you even more,” Roy said, getting down on his knees between Cloud’s legs.

“A-Ah. Er.”

“You’re a wet virgin waiting for a guy to give you a chance. I’ll be your first, babe. Don’t think too hard. Just feel,” Roy said, kissing Cloud’s cock lovingly.

“A-Ah,” Cloud felt stunned, his head swimming as his erect dick was softly played with. A heat took up residence in his lower body, his hips filling with warmth. Slowly, Roy kissed the tip and lapped at it, soaking it in saliva. The sound of cicadas filled Cloud’s head, the droning sounds of insects wrapping his muddled mind up into itself. With an unmistakable slipping sound, Cloud watched his cockhead disappear into Roy’s mouth, a warm, tingling feeling immediately settling over his body as Roy slurped up his bulbous tip. Cloud wiped sweat from his brow and leaned back, panting. He watched Roy go down, inch after inch merely vanishing as Roy sucked his dick up with ease. Then, slowly, Roy pulled back and let Cloud’s dick bounce back out of his mouth, slapping against Cloud’s stomach.

“You’re fucking tasty, blondie,” Roy said, kissing Cloud’s cock once more. His soft, pink lips were like pillows wrapping around his member, squeezing the itch from it. With the fluffiness of Roy’s throat pulling over Cloud’s cock, the blonde laid back on the mushroom bed, heat soaking into his body from the humidity of the day as blood gathered in his lower areas. His sensitive dick was pleased slowly, causing only gentle waves of pleasure to roll up his spine. Each one was merely poured over his mind, warming it with a tingling sensation. Roy sucked Cloud’s cock quietly, careful to keep himself from choking on its length, an easy slobber of saliva coating the shaft. Cloud made a small, bucking motion with his hips, Roy pulling back from Cloud’s dick and crawling up on top of him.

“M-Mhh….” Cloud breathed and Roy kissed him.

“I don’t want you to move. I’ll do everything, so just… enjoy it, blondie,” Roy said, breaking the kiss to speak.

“Y-Yes.”

“I do need one thing, though,” Roy spoke, sitting up and turning around, Cloud face-to-face with Roy’s supple bottom. The redhead didn’t have particularly girlish hips, but they were easily wider than Cloud’s, and his ass reflected as much. With wide, voluminous cheeks, Roy backed up onto Cloud’s face. The blonde spread those cheeks and laid eyes on Roy’s pink, small hole. Reaching his tongue out to lap at it, Cloud watched the ring of muscle contract. Roy leaned down over Cloud, kissing his cock again softly. With a lack of urgency, the two men prepared one another, Cloud eagerly smothering Roy’s hole with saliva and hot licks while Roy kissed Cloud’s beautiful shaft, occasionally taking it into his mouth. Cloud’s tongue easily dove into Roy’s ass, peeling past the ring of muscle and squishing against his soft anal walls. Roy was like a pillow on the inside, his pink hole reflecting his squishy innards. Cloud even mouthed lightly at Roy’s hole, pressing his teeth against it carefully, opening it up further with more intense teasing. The swordsmen spent several minutes merely exploring one another, playing with each other’s private parts and soaking in their own arousal. After what felt like forever, Roy pulled off, his wet hole and Cloud’s wet dick on his mind.

“Y-You gonna…?”

“Yeah. Let me do everything,” Roy said, positioning himself above Cloud’s cock. Cloud watched Roy carefully roll his hips onto Cloud, his opened hole pressed against Cloud’s tip. Feeling that squishy ring of muscle, Cloud blushed fiercely as hot streaks of precum ran down his needy cock. Then, the flow of juices was stemmed as Roy squatted down, taking Cloud’s soaked dick into his hole, grunting hard. Cloud winced slightly for him, watching Roy move downwards, determined rather than enjoying it.

“Y-You… aah… uuuuh….” Cloud meant to ask if Roy was okay, but instead the tightness of the redhead’s hole enamoured him completely, his cock squeezed perfectly by those soft walls. With balls roiling full of jizz, Cloud’s lust was unbearable, the blonde feeling like he might piss himself if Roy didn’t start moving.

“Don’t do anything,” Roy said, rolling his hands over Cloud’s firm chest, grabbing his pecs as he moved further, trying to slowly take all of Cloud’s cock. When Roy finally sat down fully on Cloud, he smiled softly and pulled his hands back up, wrapping them around Cloud’s tight waist. The blonde’s abs flexed as Roy’s insides slid up his shaft as if on a belted track, rubbing him from every angle. Roy squished his butt back down again, saliva and precum slicking up his anal walls. The redhead moved up and down, almost as if bouncing as he rode Cloud’s cock, starting to gradually enjoy himself. Cloud sat up, flexing his torso as he went face-to-face with Roy, placing his hands on Roy’s waist. Roy’s hands slid from Cloud’s waist, now resting on his shoulders as Roy picked up the pace.

With a quiet pant, Roy leaned into Cloud and kissed him, their soft lips locking. Ruggedly breathing into one another’s mouths as they exchanged tongues, the two swordsmen replicated their kisses from earlier, only getting louder as they pleased themselves on one another. Still, Roy was fully in the lead, his hips dominating Cloud’s cock despite Roy feeling like they were made of lead as Cloud’s shaft squeezed his prostate. A lewd kiss left saliva dripping from Cloud’s mouth when he pulled away to gasp out for air, Roy lapping up the saliva, following it down Cloud’s neck. Wincing, the blonde blushed and twitched as his neck was licked, feeling the beginnings of a lewder act starting as Roy bit at his neck. Conservative teeth marks turned into full-on hickeys as Roy bit and suckled at Cloud’s neck, slurping along his skin.

“M-Mmm… ah, t-those… won’t go away….” Cloud murmured, Roy pulling back and grinning, admiring his own handiwork.

“Shhh,” Roy cooed, moving more on Cloud’s cock, silencing him with pleasure. Wet, squishy sounds filled the air, Roy’s insides sufficiently opened and lubed up now that the two had been linked for a while. Roy’s loosened hole made him much more flexible with his speed of riding Cloud, and the redhead quickly varied the rate at which he rode his partner. In moments of heated exhaustion, Roy merely rolled his burdensome hips, whimpering softly. When he felt a rush of energy, Roy spanked his ass down onto Cloud’s lap with ease and eagerness, delicious warmth filling his entire body. Cloud sat there, along for the ride as his cock was used, Roy’s expert backside making him see white as he panted, moaned, and gasped. Practically putty in Roy’s hands, Cloud merely spread his tingling legs and let Roy use him, watching the other playfully speed up and slow down as he felt like it. 

Eventually, Roy yanked off of Cloud and laid down on his side, his hole, taint, balls, and dick exposed below his legs. Squirting juices, his hole beckoned Cloud, the blonde quickly climbing further onto the mushroom and mounting Roy, pulling one of the redhead’s legs over his shoulder. Squishing his cock in again, Cloud huffed as Roy squirmed lightly, twitching with enjoyment for being filled again. Roy looked up at Cloud with a loving gaze while Cloud looked down at him with embarrassment, his face bright red as he pushed his dick into the other. Feeling extremely humble to be trusted by Roy to fuck his hole, Cloud tried to be careful not to go too quickly. However, in a matter of minutes, all of Cloud’s fears dissipated, and he was ramming every inch of his cock into Roy’s backside with as much strength as he could muster. Roy seemed to be enjoying it too, drooling lightly as he groaned and got hard for himself again. His eight inch cock was fucking perfect to Cloud, uncut and slim with a strong curve. Caught staring, Cloud watched Roy idly play with himself for a moment, the redhead wetting a hand and stroking himself.

“L-Like it?” Roy asked, stammering uncharacteristically. Feeling the power dynamic slowly start to shift, Cloud felt uncertain and slowed down his thrusts. Roy looked down and huffed.

“Sorry,” Cloud said.

“I-It’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“J-Just… I dunno. Sorry,” Cloud mumbled, stopping entirely as the heat of the moment faded.

“We can stop,” Roy said, his cockslit oozing precum as he looked up at Cloud’s pouting face.

“N-No, I’ll be okay…” Cloud said, trailing off as he tried to hump Roy’s backside again, his dick slipping out. Cloud stammered as his huge shaft flung precum and bounced about.

“Be confident, babe. Come on. _Fuck me_ ,” Roy said, grabbing Cloud’s cock and putting it in again before laying there in all of his twinkish handsomeness. Overcome with a surging wave of further arousal, Cloud nodded and picked up the pace again, trying to be less awkward. Each thrust Cloud pounded into Roy had both parties exhaling hard and their private parts wiggling and slapping about lewdly. Wet noises quickly returned as Cloud drove his dick directly into Roy’s prostate, finding that button with his cockhead. Feeling everything heat up exponentially, Roy groaned and covered his face with his forearm, going bright red. Cloud shut his eyes, squishing his cock down harder and harder with each pump of his hips, trying to stay strong. Roy’s slender hips gyrated in tune with Cloud’s thrusts, insides stroking Cloud’s cock. Eagerly trying to keep fucking, Cloud slowed down, far too sensitive as he whined and pounded Roy’s ass. Feeling the change in motion, Roy rolled over, onto his stomach. From there, he got up onto his hands and ground his squishy bottom all over Cloud’s lap, smothering the blonde’s dick. 

“W-Wh… ah…!” Cloud moaned loudly, his cock pleased from every direction by Roy’s fantastic hole, his shaft squeezed while his head was attended to. Even Cloud’s low-hanging balls slapped about in their sack as he pounded into the other.

“Mmmm, that’s it…” Roy muttered, grinning as he rolled his hips about, making circular motions and bouncing on Cloud’s huge cock. The sounds of Cloud’s feverish, needy thrusts against Roy’s wobbling butt filled the air, and in a heated moment, Cloud spanked Roy hard. The redhead bit his lower lip and gasped all at once, moving his hips harder in response.

“U-Uh… ah… R- _Roy_ …!” Cloud gasped, whimpering Roy’s name as the redhead grinned harder.

“Topping doesn’t really suit you, does it? You’re better at being taken care of, huh?” Roy asked, grinding his hips down hard, his ass tightening slightly and mashing Cloud’s cock from every direction. That soft warmth soaked in precum made Cloud’s breath hitch in his throat, the blonde sweating and groaning.

“Oh… shit…! G-Gonna _cum_ …! _Gonna cum_ …!” Cloud yelled, his hips moving on their own now as he was a slave to his own body’s desires, Roy only taking him further over the edge.

“Cum in me. Give me your jizz, you cute virgin. Let that fat cock _spill_ in me,” Roy said, moving his hips faster and harder. Suddenly, Cloud pounded away violently, drooling and gasping and manhandling Roy’s hips all at once as he was brought to completion.

“Uh! Uh! U-Uh…! F- _ Fuck _ …!  _ Roy _ !  _ Fuck _ !  **_Fuuuck_ ** !” Cloud yelled, popping his cherry all up into Roy’s ass. Immediately feeling a rush of heat go up his insides, Roy kept scratching Cloud’s itchy cockslit, bouncing and swerving his hips to milk the blonde. Cloud’s eyes rolled up as the suction between his dick and Roy’s hole manually pulled the cum from him, forcefully emptying his balls. Stuck still pounding into Roy, Cloud gasped and shook, his dick raw as he filled Roy to the brim. Quickly, Roy’s hole overflowed, Cloud’s semen spraying out back onto him messily as he groaning, covering his own front in cum. Roy smiled as he watched Cloud cream himself, numbly fucking Roy’s butt as his cock squirted relentlessly. Cum splattered all over the pair’s nether regions, and after a hot minute of Cloud’s orgasm, he pulled out, shivering and gasping as his oversensitive dick dripped out the last of its load.

“Mmmph, you’re so cute. You made a huge mess,” Roy said lewdly, cum pouring out of his hole as he eagerly spread his cheeks with his hands. His own cock still drizzling precum, Roy grabbed it and quietly whacked off to keep himself sated.

“H-Hah….” Cloud panted in the aftermath, his reddened dick starting to go flaccid, a thick vein pulsating near the base of his shaft, recirculating what was in his dick to the rest of his body.

“Go get your clothes,” Roy said, Cloud getting up on wobbly legs to retrieve his clothes. Roy followed, his even more unsteady legs guiding him behind Cloud. After putting on his underwear, Cloud was suddenly stopped by Roy before he could pick up his pants.

“W-What are you doing…?” Cloud asked, watching Roy smash their fronts up against one another.

“Shh. Just wait,” Roy said, focusing on jacking off. He leaned in and put his head on Cloud’s slightly bony shoulder, resting his chin. Cloud blushed and put his arms on Roy’s waist, holding him. Then, with a groan, Roy opened the front of Cloud’s underwear and stuck his cock in. Immediately after he had squeezed his dick next to Cloud’s, Roy came, squirting a fat load all over the insides of Cloud’s underwear, soaking them in his jizz. Cloud blushed brighter, watching his flaccid cock and balls getting coated in cum. He looked up at Roy’s blissful expression, the redhead moaning breathlessly as he dumped his load into Cloud’s underwear.

“A-Ah….” Cloud leaned in and kissed Roy of his own accord, reaching his arms up to hold his shoulders. Roy kissed back, tonguing his mouth once more. The two shared a perfectly lewd and passionate kiss for as long as they could, the end of Roy’s orgasm releasing them from their pressed lips. Roy let go of Cloud’s underwear and smiled sweetly, leaving his semen inside. Cloud didn’t mind, enjoying the warm, gooey texture coating his private parts. He turned away and put on the rest of his clothes while Roy dressed next to him. When they were back in the clothes they’d arrived in, Roy gave Cloud a small look.

“Thanks for putting up with me,” Roy said, Cloud nodding.

“It was good. I... feel happy.”

“You should. You just had sex with a handsome guy, little gay boy,” Roy teased, Cloud blushing again. “I think you like being called cute and sweet and gay. You’re probably a sucker for pet names and PDA, too, right?”

“Uh. Maybe so,” Cloud said, trying to mumble as Roy approached him and held his chin. Roy was slightly shorter than Cloud, so it wasn’t particularly impressive or romantic, but how it made Cloud feel was more important. The blonde went bright red, not able to meet Roy’s deep blue eyes.

“Well, as much as I’d love to be your boyfriend, I can’t make that kind of commitment right now. Until then, though, feel free to call on me and ask if I’m in a loving mood. I’m more a fan of hookups, but don’t get me wrong, pampering a sweet boy like you makes my teeth ache. If hooking up with you involves calling you my gay boytoy, I’m willing to oblige,” Roy said, Cloud going an even brighter shade of red as Roy let go of his chin.

“A-Are you… gay?” Cloud asked, slipping on his words. Roy grinned at the other’s stammers, quietly mulling the question over.

“...No. At least, not fully. Still,” Roy said, leaning in to get up close and personal with Cloud, “I’ll tell you that your dick is the first I’ve ridden in a while.”

“Er, d-does that mean… something?” Cloud asked, sweating nervously. Roy snickered at him and gave him a kiss on the lips before pulling away.

“Sure.” Roy left it at that, giddily turning in the direction Marth had left. He walked off, leaving Cloud behind with his underpants full of cum and his face bright red.

 

It had only been a few months when Marth finally hosted an art exhibition on one of the lower rooms of the Smash Mansion for his own paintings. His hard work had paid off, and after getting almost everyone to model for him in one way or another, he had invited people from near and far to take a look at his work. Mixed nobility, mercenaries, space aliens, and all sorts roamed the moderately-sized event hall. Roy and Pit had picked up Cloud and dragged him along, the three now observing the art Marth had worked so diligently on.

“Wow, is that Kirby?! Oh man, look at his cute little hat!” Pit said, rambunctiously smiling at a smaller picture.

“You excited to see yourself?” Roy asked, Cloud blushing and not saying a word. Roy snickered at the man’s silence, enjoying his embarrassment.

“You guys, look at this!”

After around ten minutes of merely wandering the space, the group happened upon Marth himself who was being interviewed by a gaggle of reporters.

“Wubbadubbadubba is that true?”

“Yes, although I’ve been painting all my life, truth be told. My fiance Caeda and my dear friends encouraged me to pick it back up ever since the war back on Archanea ended,” Marth responded, catching a glimpse of Roy’s bright red hair out of the corner of his eye. “If you’ll excuse me.” Marth escaped the circle of journalists and smiled at Cloud, Roy, and Pit.

“Hey, it’s Marth!” Pit said, smiling bright.

“It is indeed. How are you all? Enjoying yourselves?” Marth asked, Cloud nodding at him.

“Cloud wanted to know where his painting is,” Roy said, Marth blinking and looking around. Cloud pouted and blushed, but his pout was totally indeterminable from his resting face.

“Oh, forgive me. Follow me,” Marth said, guiding Cloud, Roy, and Pit through the crowd in a single direction. They came upon one of the walls of the room and walked along it until they reached a small door with a red rope partition in front of it. A man opened the partition for them, Marth leading the way in.

The room looked like a side room or a backstage area, but had been decorated in a similar manner to the exhibition outside. One or two people were mulling about in the smaller room, looking at the few paintings on the walls. Cloud recognized the other people--Ike and Snake. When he looked at the painting Ike was gazing at, he was surprised to see it was a painting of Ike posing wearing nothing more than his tattered cape in front of some deep crimson curtains. He had his golden sword with him, the thing suddenly reminding Cloud of a phallus now that it was contrasted with a real one. Quickly flitting his eyes to the painting Snake was looking at, he saw, again, the person staring at the painting in the painting. Snake was depicted crouching naked in a jungle river, his thighs sinking into the swamp but his private region fully-fleshed out. Both persons turned their heads when Marth entered, looking at him.

“Hello Snake. Hello Ike,” Marth said, addressing the others.

“What’s up, Marth?” Snake asked.

“Showing Cloud and Roy their painting.”

“Oh, I think Cloud wants to see much more all of a sudden,” Roy said with a teasing tone in his voice, smirking at Cloud.

“...Hrm,” Snake grumbled, watching the group walk by before he eyed Pit. He grabbed him, making Pit struggle and scream. “What the hell’s a kid doing in here?”

“Snake, Pit’s far older than even you. He’s an angel, you know,” Marth said.

“Angels. Give me a break.” Snake dropped Pit, making annoyed noises as he turned away and stalked out of the room.

“And to think the two of you even debuted in Smash at the same time,” Marth said with a sigh, helping Pit up.

“M-Marth, did you draw these pictures too?” Pit asked, Marth nodding at him.

“Why?”

“T-They’re amazing! They remind me of the statues in Skyworld! They tell stories of heroes--it’s fantastic!” Pit yelled, eyes glazed over in wonder as he stared at the nude paintings. He moved to the one of Ike and noticed that Ike himself was standing next to it, quickly tripping over his words. Eventually, he made his way to the painting at the end of the room and yelped, his face going red. Marth smiled and gestured for Cloud and Roy to follow, approaching Pit.

The painting Pit had stopped at was the painting of Cloud and Roy. Cloud’s eyes immediately rested on himself and Roy, staring at the pose they were in. Cloud was depicted essentially on top of Roy, indeed crawling over him with his hand pressed against the redhead’s pec. Their faces were incredibly accurate, the two wrapped up in one another’s gazes as they passionately hinted at an oncoming kiss. Glancing further down, Cloud blushed at the sight of his own member, not realizing that Marth would draw him erect. Cloud’s hard cock had a single droplet of precum stringing from his slit, the dollop rolling down the side of Roy’s thigh. It looked heated and needy, as if it was begging to be used by Roy. Cloud’s stare was broken by the sound of footsteps behind him, Ike approaching the painting. Immediately putting two and two together that the thing was on display, Cloud glanced in a panic at Ike who stared at the picture.

“What do you think, Cloud?” Marth asked, staring at Cloud.

“E-Er, ah.” Cloud stammered incessantly, unable to say anything.

“I know it’s not my place to ask, but are you two… intended?” Ike asked, staring at the painting with mild interest, his arms crossed. Marth laughed and Roy wrapped his arm around Cloud’s waist.

“No, but he’d make a good catch. He’s cute, isn’t he?” Roy asked, Cloud shaking his head, confused.

“Cloud, he’s asking if you and Roy are engaged,” Marth said, Cloud blushing and looking away, trying to simultaneously deny their relationship and avoid the situation entirely.

“Just asking, sorry. You two look _romantic_ is all,” Ike said, peering at the painting.

“It’s pretty… heated!” Pit said, looking for the right word as he stared. Cloud merely watched them become entranced by the beauty of him and Roy nearly making out. The memories of what the two of them did afterwards were still fresh in Cloud’s mind, the blonde only grateful that nobody but he and Roy knew the history of the picture. Nonetheless, when he saw Roy’s smirk out of the corner of his eye, he felt so incredibly lewd in front of everyone who was staring at the painting.


End file.
